Unforgettable
by harunami56
Summary: Aku berharap agar kami-sama tidak pernah mempertemukan kami lagi. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa rasa benci terhadap seseorang akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta pada orang yang kita benci tersebut./ Sakura POV/ For EXPEFEEFIC/ OOC/ RUSH/ mind to Review?


**Unforgettable**

**Haruno Sakura x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, little bit Romance**

**Standard discalimer**

**Warning!: OOC, Typos, RUSH, Bahasa tidak baku, and many other errors -_- (pengalaman pribadi author dengan sedikit polesan dimana-mana)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! PLEASE ^^**

Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa jangan sekali-kali kita membenci seseorang secara berlebih, karena lama kelamaan kebencian itu akan tergantikan dengan cinta, kalian pasti sering mendengar tentang hal itu, apakah kalian percaya? Kalau iya, kalian tidak sependapat denganku. Namun kali ini aku salah _damn the mitos_. Kisahku bermula ketika aku memasuki sekolah baru. Konoha Senior High School sekolah yang lumayan diminati oleh banyak siswa yang mau memasuki jenjang Senior High ini. Aku akan menceritakan beberapa moment yang tak terlupakan sampai saat ini mengenai seseorang.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru di KSHS tidak berbeda dengan sekolah lain, setelah upacara selesai kami para siswa baru dikumpulkan untuk persiapan masa orientasi siswa.

Kelas X.C itu adalah kelasku berada dilantai dua, tepat diatas kelas X.A kenapa aku menyebutkannya secara jelas letak kelasku? Nanti aku jelaskan sebabnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura sudah dapat teman baru?" tanya ibuku ketika melihatku sedang memarkirkan sepeda di halaman rumah.

"Huh, tentu sudah...," jawabku malas, karena penat dan lelah aku memutuskan untuk langsung pergi kekamar kesayanganku, menghiraukan Ibu yang memeberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Masa orientasi sekolah aku jalani dengan lancar tidak ada kendala apapun, mungkin memang belum ada. Hari ini kami sudah diperbolehkan untuk memakai seragam khas KSHS, berkaca dicermin kamar aku memastikan penampilan baruku, rambut merah muda yang biasa aku gerai kini aku ikat ala _ponytail_ karena kini aku memakai jas berwarna abu-abu dengan garis merah disepanjang kerah jas, serta rok abu-abu gelap model lipat dengan panjang kurang lebih 10 cm diatas lutut, dengan sedikit polesan bedak dan _lip ice_ karena aku kurang suka menggunakan _lip gloss_ ataupun _lip stick_, kini aku siap berangkat.

Seperti biasa aku selalu berangkat sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda, karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku bisa dibilang cukup dekat sekitar 2 KM. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, kini aku sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah.

"_Ohayou_, Sasame-_chan_." Sapaku kepada teman baru yang duduk sebangku denganku, dia hanya membalas sapaanku dengan senyum manisnya.

**~~ Unforgettable~~**

"Hei, _Pinky_!" suara cempreng dari arah belakang mengagetkanku, sekarang aku sedang berjalan untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin sekolah, segera kutengok orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu. ku perhatikan penampilan orang yang seenaknya mengejekku itu, dia berpenamplan lumayan rapi untuk seorang laki-laki, yah memang yang memanggilku itu seorang laki-laki yang ehm-tampan-ehm dengan rambut jabrik kuning dan punya tanda aneh di masing-masing pipinya.

"?" setelah memperhatikannya ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kantin sekolah tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Huh dasar, _Pinky _jidat lebar!" apa yang cowok pirang itu bilang? '_pinky _jidat lebar' _damn_ dasar siapasih orang aneh itu? apakah aku mengenalnya? Kurasa tidak -_-

Mulai detik itu juga aku **sangat** membenci cowok aneh yang tidak aku kenal itu.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba kini aku sedang turun dari kelas super ramai, itu kelasku. Kini aku berniat untuk pulang bersama teman lamaku Ino, dia ada di kelas X.A. suara cempreng yang tadi kudengar saat istirahat kini terdengar lagi, sepertinya anak itu tidak bisa diam, benar saja ketika aku melihat ke samping kanan bawah ada anak durian tadi sedang berbincang dengan temannya. T-tunggu dia baru saja keluar dari kelas X.A? jadi dia satu kelas dengan Ino?

"_Pinky_ lagi, Eh?" sial ku kira cowok itu sudah pulang ternyata dia balik ke kelasnya lagi? Tanpa aku pedulikan ocehannya, segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju Ino yang kini sedang membereskan buku serta tempat pensilnya.

"Ino ayo pulang," ajakku ketika Ino beranjak dari kursinya. Kenapa anak ini, aneh! Pikirku ketika melihat Ino tersenyum ah tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa, _Pig_?"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Naruto, eh?" jawabnya ketika melihat cowok pirang durian itu keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"_Nani?_apa maksudmu _Pig_, kenal saja tidak!" jadi namanya Naruto?

'Kini aku sudah tahu namanya walau bukan nama lengkap, tapi setidaknya aku punya julukan untuknya ketika esok, dia mengejekku lagi. Narto, itu adalah julukan atau tepatnya ejekan untuk cowok durian itu' pikirku kala itu.

* * *

Ke esokan hariya dan seterusnya kami, saling mengejek dan bertengkar, seperti anak kecil memang tapi itu kenyataan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kami akan genjatan senjata, aku tidak ingin kalah dan dia tidak ingin mengalah. Sampai aku berdo'a pada _kami-sama_ agar saat pembagian kelas nanti aku tidak sekelas dengan cowok aneh itu. Kukira doa ku kala itu terkabul, ketika aku masuk ke kelas yang favorit di sekolah kami karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan cowok durian itu, namun kenyataannya sebaliknya saat guru kelas masuk dan memberi penjelasan, aku yang kala itu tidak perduli dengan keadaan kelas terlalu larut dalam penjelasan Kurenai-_sensei_ sampai suara berisisk dibelakangku mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas denganmu, _Pinky_?" seketika mendengar suara merdu nan cempreng itu aku menoleh kebelakang, cowok durian itu melihatku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

'Oh _kami-sama_, kalau tahu akan satu kelas dengan Naruto, lebih baik aku tak masuk kelas favorit ini'

Kalian semua pasti sudah bisa menebak hari-hari selanjutnya seperti apa hubungan kami, kalian mungkin bilang kalau kami tidak akan bisa berteman namun nyatanya tidak, aku dan Naruto seperti sahabat, kami lumanyan sering pulang bersama, berangkatpun juga bisa dibilang sering, pernah kala itu hujan mengguyur Konoha, mungkin gerimis.

"Sakura ini bawa payungmu," Ibu menyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna biru ke arahku.

"Tidak usah Bu, lagian ini Cuma gerimis aku bawa jaket saja cukup." Tolakku ketika memakai sepatu, aku hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar ibuku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Sakura berangkat dulu bu, _ittekimasu_!" segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah menerjang rintik-rintik air yang turun dari awan kelabu itu, aku memang sudah tidak mengendarai sepeda karena lelah, memang sehat, namun sejak aku berteman dengan Naruto aku lebih sering naik angkutan umum. Abaikan ucapanku tadi.

"Hei _Pinky_ jidat lebar, tunggu aku~" teriak seseorang dari belakang, ini pasti Naruto siapa lagi coba orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu. rumah ku dengan rumah Naruto lumayang jauh, karena dia tinggal diperumahan sedangkan aku tidak. Aku sering berangkat bersama yah itu hanya saat berjalan menuju sekolah setelah turun dari angkutan umum.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyaku basa-basi ketika dia sampai disampingku dan meneruskan perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya santai, dia tidak membawa payung maupun jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari rintikan air hujan, hanya sebuah topi cokelat yang ada di atas kepalanya, topi itu selalu dia pakai ketika berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Dia kelihatan sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu, hei aku memang tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku barusan, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Naruto memang populer dikalangan siswi Konoha high school, dia juga pintar dipelajaran matematika, aku mengaku kalah untuk satu pelajaran itu namun untuk sains _no way_!

Kami berdua terdiam, aku baru sadar kalau tidak ada siswa lain yang ada didepan maupun dibelakang kami, tiba-tiba tanpa sadar wajahku menghangat jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Mulai saat itu berbagai cara aku lakukan agar bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika Naruto di sampingku, seperti dengan menggosipkan Naruto dengan siswi lain. Itu cukup membuat jantungku stabil seperti biasa, namun hal itu berdampak ke organ lain, yaitu Hati cuma ungkapan lho ya...Hatiku serasa sakit, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang siapa cewek yang sedang dekat dengan Naruto. Cara lain yaitu sms-an dengan cowok lain, fangirlingan, menjalin hubungan dengan cowok lain, cara itu cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang orang sebut cinta itu.

* * *

Namun lagi-lagi usahaku sia-sia, karena aku malah semakin benci sekaligus suka saat acara _classmeeting_ yang diadakan saat memperingati HUT Konoha.

"Kau bersihkan jendela itu Sakura, ini alatnya." Tenten selaku ketua kelasku memberikan sebuah _spray _pembersih kaca, alat pembersih kaca dan kertas koran, kala itu anak-anak semua sibuk, aku dan beberapa teman membersihkan jendela di bagian dalam dan luar.

"Chouji, kau bersihkan yang luar saja," perintahku saat Chouji berupaya naik keatas bangku di sampingku. Dia segera turun dan keluar membatu yang lain.

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh orang _Pinky_," suara cempreng itu terdengar sinis, sejak kapan dia ada di depanku seperti itu? ya memang terhadang oleh kaca jendela namun tetap saja, penyakit lamaku kumat lagi, yang lebih parahnya aku menjadi salah tingkah sampai-sampai hampir mencelakainya. Ini serius aku hampir melukainya, karena gugup aku yang kala itu membersihkan kaca didepanku sambil bercanda dengan Naruto membuka jendela yang membatasi kami, dan kalian tahu Naruto yang dengan bodohnya terus mengelap kaca itu merunduk untuk masuk menerobos jendela kayu yang sedang ku buka akhirnya wajah tampannya terkena ujung jendela yang pinggirannya terbuat dari kayu, seketika darah keluar dari kulit wajahnya tepatnya di bagian pipi kiri atas. Saat itu aku langsung panik keluar kelas menghampirinya memberikan selembar kertas tisue wajah yang selalu aku bawa, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian yang luka. Aku sangat merasa bersalah kala itu, namun dia dengan wajah yang kesakitan malah meledekku, Naruto _baka_ kenapa kau sempat-sempatnya tertawa seperti itu?!

* * *

Lupakan dia Sakura, lupakan diaaa. Aku selalu berusaha melupakannya namun hasilnya _nihil_.

_Study tour_, kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sekolah dimana semua siswa-siswi menunggunya, aku kira bus yang membawa rombongan kelas XI KHS akan diacak alias gabung dengan kelas lain namun nyatanya aku salah. Aku mencari tempat duduk dengan teman sebangkuku di deretan belakang sopir bus nomor 3 dari depan, sedangkan Naruto berada di sebelah kiri nomor dua dari depan. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Naruto mungkin karena kebersamaan dengan teman-teman sekelas, namun itu hanya sementara karena saat rombongan kami beristirahat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan di sebuah restoran, kala itu malam hari aku berniat mengambil jaketku yang tertinggal di dalam bus.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih, membuka pintu bus ini," aku menggerutu karena tidak bisa membuka pintu bus, aku memang sendirian kala itu karena teman-teman semua pada asyik mengobrol di dalam restoran, tanpa kusadari ada seseorang memegang gagang pintu bus yang kala itu tanganku juga masih memeganngya.

Aku mengernyit, tangannya lumayan besar dan hangat menyentuh permukaan punggung tanganku. "Ini dikunci Sakura," ucapnya pelan, suara cempreng ini memanggil namaku? Memang bukan yang pertama kali dia memanggil namaku namun, kali ini kami hanya berdua diantara bus-bus besar saat malam hari, dapat kurasakan tanganku yang tadinya dingin normal karena memang hawa disekitar menjadi dingin seperti terendam air es, dan aku baru sadar kalau kami memakai baju yang hampir sama, yaitu baju polo warna putih. Dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai menghangat ketika sadar dia belum melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku ah maksudku gagang pintu bus.

"Aku mau cari pak sopir dulu," segera aku berlari mencari sopir bus kami sekaligus menenangkan jantungku ini. Naruto _no baka_ aku mengumpat berkali-kali ketika tidak bisa melupakan perasaan itu.

**~~Unforgettable~~**

Do'a ku tahun lalu mungkin terkabul di tahun ini, karena menginjak kelas tiga aku tidak sekelas dengan orang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Tentu aku merasa senang namun lama-kelamaan aku menjadi sangat kesepian dan kehilangan sosok durian cerewet itu, pasalnya Naruto saat ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang aku kenal, kami tidak pernah mengobrol seperti biasanya jangankan mengobrol bertegur sapapun tidak pernah. Mungkin ini salahku juga karena mengabaikannya saat hari pertama berangkat sekolah setelah libur panjang, aku yang kala itu masih berpegang teguh untuk melupakan sekaligus menghilangkan persaanku, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang mencoba menyapaku. Sampai saat kelulusanpun kami tidak berbicara, sebelum ujian nasional aku sudah mendaftarkan diri disalah satu universitas negeri di Konoha, walaupun aku menjauhi Naruto tidak lantas aku cuek dan tidak perduli terhadapnya karena sedikit-sedikit aku mencari informasi universitas mana yang dituju oleh Naruto, ternyata dia juga memilih universitas yang sama denganku namun jurusannya berbeda, dia tidak bisa mendaftar jalur sebelum kelulusan karena tidak masuk rangking sekolah, sedangkan aku bisa dan diterima tanpa jalur tes, Naruto sendiri masuk di universitas swasta yang terkenal kembaran universitasku saat ini, bedanya negeri dan swasta.

Kini aku mulai mencoba lagi dengan tidak bertemu dengannya mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, namun tetap saja sia-sia, aku tetap saja ingat orang itu dan mungkin perasaan itu akan muncul lagi ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku berharap agar _kami-sama_ tidak pernah mempertemukan kami lagi. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa rasa benci terhadap seseorang akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta pada orang yang kita benci tersebut.

FIN

**A/n**: Ini EXPEFEEFIC ane, alurnya jangan ditanya diatas sudah ane kasih warning jadi jangan salahkan ane kalau fic ini benar-benar kacau T.T huwaaaa betapa gajenya kisah ane iniiiii, jadi ingat lagi kan.. hei kalian taggung jawab ane nyesek nih nulis fic ini... * melotot kearah, Pixie yank, Fumiko Nasa, Ai-chan O.O* sebenernya kalau dijabarin secara rinci mungkin sampai 50 lembar page, karena ane keburu-buru nulisnya foolla jadilah fic aneh dengan sangat RUSH dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. kalau ada yang berkenan meninggalkan Review ane sangat berterimakasih atas reviewnya.. :D


End file.
